


Flechazo en Hawaii

by eustasstic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, First Love, Fluff, Hawaii, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, M/M, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic
Summary: Durante unas grabaciones y sesiones de fotos en Hawaii para la serie de televisión en la que actúan, Na Jaemin y Huang Renjun, parte del grupito de los jóvenes actores dentro del reparto, experimentarán un acercamiento que les hará albergar nuevos sentimientos respecto al otro.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	Flechazo en Hawaii

Después de arduos días de trabajo en la serie de televisión "Tiempo de cigarras", parte del elenco se encuentra ahora en Hawaii para llevar a cabo unas actividades. Aunque no son vacaciones propiamente dichas, los siete menores del reparto; Mark, Jeno, Chenle, Donghyuck, Jisung, Jaemin y Renjun, se propusieron hacer lo posible por disfrutar de sus tempos libres. Como siempre, el productor podría ser blando y permisivo con ellos cuando se lo proponían.

Estarían exactamente siete días en dicha isla, de los cuales estaban planeados cinco días de grabaciones, entrevistas, y sesiones de fotos. Dentro de las cabezas de los chicos comenzó a maquinarse la idea de trabajar arduamente tres días para disfrutar de otros cuatro. Rápidamente, el mayor de todos fue quien tomó el cargo de deliberar la gran idea a la que llegaron en conjunto.

Con paso decidido, y con el resto de los chicos a su espalda, Lee Mark se dirigió hacia Seo Sangwon, el productor.

\- Disculpe, ¿señor Seo? –esperó a que el mayor dirigiera su mirada hacia él, el castaño mitad canadiense miró sus manos y después a sus compañeros. Estos le lanzaban miradas de ánimo y alzaban sus pulgares para desearle buena suerte en la empresa encomendada.

Claro que había alguien quien no mostraba demasiado interés o animosidad, pero aun así, Na Jaemin se mantenía cerca de los demás, pues cualquier tipo de idea para tener más tiempo libre sería bien recibida. Expectantes, aguardaron a que Mark regresara con ellos; no obstante, la negativa del productor podía observarse desde lejos y lo confirmaron cuando notaron que el brillo en los ojos de su mensajero había desaparecido.

La idea sonaba muy bien para los jóvenes, pero la programación se respetaba, y si bien podían terminar a tiempo todo, aún tenían que acatar los horarios pues los salones y personal involucrado también tenían una agenda ajustada que atender. Sin embargo, Sangwon se acercó a ellos, añadiendo:

\- Miren, yo no les prometo nada, pero si se esfuerzan podremos terminar con mucho tiempo de sobra, y de esa manera tendrían más tiempo libre al final del día, ¿no les parece bueno? –sugirió con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se miraron, parecía que entendían y que les gustaba la idea.

\- Bien, tiene razón, señor Seo –Chenle alargó una sonrisa –. Es una gran idea.

\- Sí, me parece justo –secundó Donghyuck, quien, con unos centímetros más alto que el rubio, se acercó al lado de este.

Mark, Jaemin, Renjun, Jisung y Jeno asintieron con un "Sí, estamos de acuerdo".

De manera que sellaron su trato y, decididos, dieron lo mejor de sí en su primer día.

***

Ser actor es un trabajo constante, de dedicación total. Muchos están en el mundo del espectáculo desde jóvenes, la mayoría cursa la escuela de actuación, incluso hay quienes comenzaron siendo niños; como Yunki-sunbaemin, por talento natural y tener la gracia de ser amados por el público sin mucho reparo. Y sí, quizá algunos pocos son reclutados por tener una bonita sonrisa, una cara linda, un buen cuerpo, o buen potencial para la actuación cuando en esos momentos son simples repartidores de pizza, como Hoseob-sunbaemin, pero fuera cual fuese la razón, todos los actores y actrices deben estar cien por ciento comprometidos con su trabajo para lograr salir adelante y dejar huella en el mundo del espectáculo, tener su empleo asegurado.

Por esa razón, Jaemin se mostraba completamente enfocado y determinado, quería seguir los pasos de Yunki-sunbaemin, llegar a ser uno de los actores más famosos y talentosos, demostrar su pasión por la actuación. El elenco de la serie "Temporada de cigarras" ya lo había comparado con él una vez, y estaba feliz por ello. No debía permitirse distracciones, pues sabía que el camino de los actores profesionales necesitaba sacrificios.

\- Oye, Jaemin –el mencionado volvió de sus pensamientos y miró hacia el chico de nariz fina- vamos a ir por helado y a caminar un rato antes de la segunda sesión de fotos, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? –se encontraban en el autobús.

El resto de los chicos se encontraba esperando su respuesta, aunque un par ya se encontraba cerca de la puerta, ansiosos por explorar alrededor. Jaemin ni siquiera lo pensó, las palabras salieron de inmediato, dando su negativa como siempre lo hacía.

\- Lo siento, Jisung. Quiero repasar un poco unas cosas.

Los chicos pusieron una cara de 'Bueno, ya qué' y Jisung asintió, no queriendo molestar más a su compañero. Sin prestarles mucha atención, Jaemin devolvió su vista al libreto en sus manos, sin notar la presencia de uno de los chicos que se quedó con él.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero había decidido tratar de entablar una amistad con Jaemin, quien parecía sostener una barrera anti-amistad con todos ellos a pesar de ser de la misma edad e ir a la misma escuela. Simplemente no entendía por qué se portaba así. Eran jóvenes, tenían derecho a divertirse, a hacer amigos, a disfrutar de la vida.

Renjun se sentó en el asiento contrario a Jaemin y enfrente, de manera que ninguno de los dos tenía que torcer tanto su cuello para hablar. Carraspeó para llamar la atención del pelinegro, y sonrió brevemente cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí un rato?

Si bien tenía planeado entablar una conversación, tan pronto como vio esa mirada afilada y decisiva se quedó sin palabras. El aura que Jaemin emanaba era magnífica y aplastante. Así que lo mejor que pudo fue mostrar su más amplia sonrisa, ensanchando su boca y entornando los ojos. Renjun suele ser muy expresivo, cosa que en más de una ocasión tomó a Jaemin por sorpresa, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

\- Claro –pero Jaemin no mostraría esa flaqueza, así que respondió sin mucho interés pero con una falsa y diplomática sonrisa.

Volvió su vista hacia el libreto, quizá así alejaría esa extraña sensación de nerviosismo. No. No es que Renjun lo pusiera nervioso, es sólo que su sonrisa y alegría le causan cierta reacción que no quiere manejar. Releyó la misma frase varias veces, sin éxito, dado que la mirada del otro seguía posada en él. Podía sentir su sonrisa, ¿es que iba a quedársele mirando todo el día?

Por su parte, Renjun estaba como fascinado, pudo observar que el perfil de Jaemin era perfecto, o al menos eso creía, pues sus rostros aún podían cambiar ligeramente a esta edad, pero estaba seguro de que sería un hombre muy apuesto en el futuro.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Bien pudo haberse quedado sin habla de nuevo, pero decidió negar con la cabeza, buscando las palabras exactas mientras tanto.

\- Lo siento, es que... ¿por qué no sales con nosotros? No quiero sonar grosero, pero a los chicos y a mí nos gustaría mucho que te nos unieras de vez en cuando –habló con voz grave pero algo triste-. Creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos, ¿no te gustaría? –decidió lanzar otra de sus grandes sonrisas para finalizar.

Jaemin parpadeó y sintió una calidez en sus mejillas. No supo muy bien qué responder ante brillante muestra de sincero afecto.

\- Eh... Yo... -decidió sincerarse de una vez con él- Bueno, a decir verdad, no suelo divertirme... No es que no me agraden, pero quiero enfocarme en mi trabajo y...

Entonces Renjun decidió posar su mano en el hombro del chico.

\- Entiendo tu preocupación. Es más, admiro mucho tu determinación y compromiso con tu trabajo, Jaemin-ssi –las mejillas del mencionado se tiñeron levemente de carmín. Es común que los chicos se llamen así el uno al otro, y a él le han llamado de esa forma con anterioridad, pero estando a solas, y con esa sonrisa radiante se sintió avergonzado. – Pero aún eres joven... Creo que no te haría nada mal divertirte de vez en cuando –el chico posó su mentón en el respaldo del asiento. - Al menos en estos días. Estamos en el extranjero, es la primera vez de todos en Hawaii, deberíamos disfrutar y hacer buenos recuerdos. ¿No te parece? –y remató con otra sonrisa.

Jaemin suspiró, meneando la cabeza levemente hacia un lado.

\- Pues... Creo que... Creo que tienes razón. Lo intentaré, Renjun.

Dijo su nombre. Por alguna razón le supo un tanto suave y dulce. ¿O es que se había vuelto loco? Era la primera vez, o al menos en mucho tiempo, que Jaemin le llamaba por su nombre que le emocionó bastante.

\- Sí.

Asintió, sin saber muy bien qué decir ahora. Pero la sugerencia que el otro iba a decirle le hizo emocionarse aún más.

\- ¿Quisieras repasar la siguiente escena un par de veces antes de ir con los demás?

***

Después de eso, Renjun se sintió más libre en cuanto a desenvolverse al estar al lado de Jaemin, logrando así que a su vez Jaemin se sintiera cómodo y se abriera. Poco a poco lograba hacerlo salir de su caparazón, y esto le era grato. Estaba contento por poder ser su amigo y pasar tiempo juntos.

Al principio fue difícil empezar a salir con los demás cuando apenas tenía un día de estar junto a Renjun. Estaba claro que Jaemin no cambiaría mucho de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos era un poco más frecuente verlo sonreír. Y los chicos estaban muy a gusto con eso.

\- Ahh –Jisung soltó como un jadeo con aire preocupado, rascándose la cabeza- ¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido Jeno? Quedamos en dar un recorrido por el lado oeste del hotel –ahora cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia abajo con actitud pensante. Se habría comprometido a ser el guía el día de hoy y no podía permitirse que uno de sus chicos se perdiera – Ese chico siempre se pierde –murmuró.

Segundos después el resto de los chicos comenzó a quejarse en contra de Jeno.

\- Opino que lo dejemos.

\- Sí, vayamos todos, no perdamos más el tiempo a esperarlo.

\- ¿Para qué se va a perder entonces?

Chenle, Haechan y Mark votaban en contra del mencionado chico entre risas, en tono de burla, porque así se llevaban. Hasta que la voz de la razón, aka, Jaemin sugirió:

\- Podríamos esperar cinco minutos más.

Cinco minutos más de prórroga no sonaba mal, ya lo habían esperado unos diez minutos. Los chicos accedieron más que nada porque querían estar de acuerdo con él y ganarse su afecto.

Renjun asintió, sonriendo.

\- Creo que esa es una idea razonable.

Jaemin se sonrojó levemente.

Afecto que por lo pronto Renjun había acaparado.

***

En vista de la ausencia de Jeno, el resto de los chicos se aventuró a empezar su recorrido de una vez. Para calmar un poco la culpa, todos quedaron que buscarían al chico mientras avanzaban.

Con sus lentes de sol puestos y un sombrero grande que lo cubriera del deslumbrante sol, Jaemin se hizo de una piña colada cuando pasaron por un elegante restaurante-bar con mesas al aire libre debajo de extensas palmas. Algunos de los chicos pidieron helado, otros trataron de ser avispados y pedir alguna bebida alcohólica sin lograr tener éxito pues sin identificación ni la mayoría de edad no podían conseguir algo así.

Continuando con su paseo, se encontraron con algunos puestos de suvenires y a unos metros se veía ya la playa y demás turistas disfrutando del mar. Jaemin iba más o menos detrás del grupito, y Renjun a veces alentaba su paso para alcanzarlo e ir a su lado.

\- ¡Chicooos!

\- ¡¿Jeno?!

Finalmente habían encontrado a Jeno. El chico se acercó corriendo mientras lloraba de felicidad, con un helado cuya bola de nieve había caído al suelo antes de su reencuentro.

\- ¡Por fin los encontré!

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

En medio del encuentro dramático, Renjun se acercó a Jaemin y le tocó levemente el hombro. Le lanzó una mirada de 'Sígueme' y caminó unos pasos, esperando a que le siguiera. Con algo de curiosidad, Jaemin decidió seguirle.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Se apartaron unos metros del resto, y Renjun por fin habló.

\- Mira –extendió su mano y le mostró un par de pulseras con dijes característicos del lugar. – Vi que estabas observando estos en uno de los puestos de atrás.

Las pulseras eran en realidad brazaletes de tres niveles, con una conchita en cada uno. Podrían lucir simples, pero eran hermosos.

\- Yo... Renjun...

Jaemin estaba confundido y un poco avergonzado.

\- Una es para ti, y la otra es para mí.

Explicó con una gran sonrisa mientras le entregaba una. Eran exactamente iguales salvo el color de la conchita del nivel de en medio, el de Renjun era un color aperlado a diferencia del de Jaemin, que era un gris muy oscuro. Mientras las otras conchitas eran de color blanco.

\- G-Gracias, Renjun.

El pelinegro optó por mirar hacia abajo mientras el castaño alegremente le anudaba el brazalete.

***

Últimamente no era nuevo que entre Renjun y Jaemin surgieran momentos incómodos o en los que uno de los dos, o ambos, se sintieran cohibidos o se sonrojaran. Podría sentirse que ambos se atraían de cierta forma, había una especie de click.

Ambos debían saberlo ya. Se gustaban. Pero ¿quién daría el primer paso?

Jaemin no quería darle vueltas al asunto y optó por no pensar de esa forma en su nuevo amigo. Pero Renjun tenía otros planes, quería intentar algo. Aunque no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pensaba intentarlo a largo o mediano plazo, cuando se conocieran mejor y hubiera más confianza; pues no quería espantar al chico.

*

Sucedió cuando estaban en el bus. Jaemin había tomado una siesta y Renjun volvió sobre sus pasos para despertarlo, pero cuando llegó a su asiento él ya había abierto los ojos. Por alguna razón, Renjun sintió deseos de sentarse a su lado, como cuando tuvieron su primer acercamiento. Jaemin sonrió, permitiéndole sentarse.

No intercambiaron palabras, sólo miradas. Otra vez, Renjun sintió el impulso de inclinarse. Dudó. Pero entreabrió los labios como para decir algo. No emitió sonido alguno, y Jaemin sonrió abochornado, inclinándose hacia él levemente. Renjun lo tomó como una afirmación.

El beso fue suave y corto, ambos demostrando un ligero temor pero a la vez ternura que sentían hacia el otro, inexpertos. Era algo completamente nuevo.

\- U-Uh

Ambos estaban sonrojados.

\- Yo...Yo... quería decirte que...

\- Renjun...

\- Quería decirte que me gustas.

\- Tú... Tú también me gustas.

Hablaron casi al mismo tiempo. Jaemin respondió a la confesión sin pensarlo, de inmediato, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Renjun. Se sintió aliviado y muy contento. No pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Te gusto?

Jaemin asintió, mirando hacia abajo y después hacia un lado, apaciguando los latidos de su corazón.

\- Estoy muy feliz.

Renjun respondió, soltando un suspiro y envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

\- R-Renjun -Jaemin hizo ademán de alejarlo, pero optó por aceptar y disfrutar de su abrazo. – ...Yo también –cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.

No sin antes recibir otro beso a los pocos segundos.

\- ¡Renjun!

Reamente lo había tomado por sorpresa.

**Author's Note:**

> La idea se me ocurrió mientras veía Dakaichi uwu de hecho empecé un fic en base a ese anime xD 
> 
> Gracias por leer~
> 
> P.D puedes encontrar este one shot en wattpad también, ahí lo publiqué primero hace unas semanas


End file.
